


space for us both to breathe

by jadeddiva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeddiva/pseuds/jadeddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the gameofships post on LJ/Tumblr.   I don't know if this is drabble-length, though ;)   Continuing my post-series, adult Sansa end-game where one way or another, she ends up with Willas Tyrell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	space for us both to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gameofships post on LJ/Tumblr. I don't know if this is drabble-length, though ;) Continuing my post-series, adult Sansa end-game where one way or another, she ends up with Willas Tyrell.

She is trembling, nearly as much as he is, and that is why she is surprised when he leans forward, cupping her face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

There have been stutter-stops:  his fingers slipping on the ties of her gown which couldn’t have been simpler; the red wine that she spilled, leaving very little of its own sort of bravery in the decanter; the pain that crosses his face if he moves his body the wrong way, even if it’s just the slightest degree.

Sansa is a scared little girl, and she wonders why a man like Willas would treat her so gently.  Her mother never had time to discuss matters like this with her, and the Queen did so in such a crude manner that it frightened her.  Littlefinger did his best to make her fear this act, and there is nothing save for the feather-light touches of her now-husband to makes her understand what could be so appealing about this act.

She has been told that she is nothing more than a foolish girl for so long that she shakes in fear for the moment that the gentle touches will end, and the harsh touches and foul words take their place.

He continues to kiss her, running his hand down her neck to her shoulder, another pressed against the small of her back, deepening their kiss and pulling her towards him.  Her hands find his shoulders, fingers weave their way into his hair, and he pulls her closer with a small moan into her mouth.   She keeps trembling, because men of his standing do not want a silly, fearful girl, and that is all he has married.

It’s as if he can sense her troubles, because he pulls back and looks her in the eye.

“Sansa,” he says, “my Sansa,” and his eyes are clear, nothing but kindness and hope staring back at her, a small smile playing at his lips.

She catches that hope, and clings to it, and she knows without a doubt that there is nothing to fear from Willas.

They kiss, and continue kissing, and soon she finds herself bare before him, her clothes removed delicately with her permission.  She is not afraid when he traces the curve of her back, her hip, her breasts, because she finds herself drawn to him.  Her hands skim his shoulders, over his chest, rest on his flat stomach.  She feels his stomach contract as he draws a breath in.  When she looks up at him, it is as if something inside of her releases, and she finds herself drawn into his arms once more.

She is unafraid when he moves, and suddenly he is in her.  There is pain, but he kisses her through it, pressed firmly against her.   He cups her face once more, shaking, and she knows it’s from something different than before, which makes it something special and private and something that they share  She moves her hips because it seems natural, and he kisses her, pulling her so close that nothing can exist except them in this small space.

It is a small space, Sansa is coming to find, that she never wants to leave.

He never stops kiss her – her face, her neck, her lips – even as he spends himself within her, and he never stops holding her afterwards.  She does not want him to.  There is hope here, and safety, in this bed, and when he holds her in his arms and looks at her with such care, she doesn’t feel quite so foolish and fearful anymore.

She feels brave in his arms, and that is what pushes her to reach for him and return to that small space again. 


End file.
